paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups' First Mystery (3)
"C'mon, Ace!" Aurora called to the distracted puppy. Ace whipped his head around and pounced on his friend. Dylan's bark caused them to get distracted that they were in the middle of the street. Shadow perked his ears up. A car honked. Ace yelped and jumped off of Aurora. The husky mix looked at the car in front of her. She was too scared to get out of the way. Without thinking, Shadow jumped. "AURORA!!!!!" Shadow pushed her out of the way of the car, but got hit by it. "Shadow!" Aurora cried from the other side of the street. The other pups stared in horror as the driver looked out the window. It was a man. It was Mr. Farling. "Bah!" Mr. Farling said. "Just a skateboard those teenagers leave out!" He didn't even bother to get out. He just drove off, giving the dogs their chance to see what happened to Shadow. "Shadow!" Aurora cried, tears welling up in her eyes. CJ stayed over on the curb, not caring about what happened. Suddenly, Shadow began to sit up. The first words that came out of his mouth were, "Is Aurora alright?" "Shadow!" Aurora yelped, jumping on top of the Black Labrador. "Did he hit you?" Kiara asked. Shadow shook his head, no "But I did hit my head on something hard," Shadow replied. "I think it was the fire hydrant right in front of you," Sage said. "Oh," the puppy responded. He looked toward the curb. "Well, it looks like you didn't care!" He yelled out to CJ. CJ didn't respond. She just snorted. "I don't care about her!" Kiara whispered to Lani. The mix breed puppy nodded. "You said it!" Lani replied. Sage helped Shadow up. "Need an ice pack?" Dylan asked. Shadow nodded, then winced. Aurora looked down at his right front paw. "Looks like you twisted your paw!" Aurora said. Summer looked towards a pink and purple building a little ways off. It was Katie's place. Shadow's head dropped. "Only this once!" Shadow said, as Ace and Sage helped their friend to Katie's. ************* "Is he gonna be alright?" Lani asked. "He twisted his paw," Katie said. "Nothing serious." The pups breathed a sigh of relief. "Once my leg heals, I'm going to get dirty!" Shadow grumbled. The pups laughed, even Shadow. "Alright guys," Sage said. "Seems like we've got ourselves a suspect." "Buuut we don't even know what the creature is!" Winter said, disappointed. Katie stepped up. "I do!" Katie cried. "You DO?" All the pups asked. "It seemed like a phantom," Katie said. Sage stepped up, beginning his interrogation. "This phantom," the mix breed began. "What did he look like?" "He looked like..this!" Katie held up a picture of the creature. Sage cocked his head. "I know I've seen this guy from somewhere. But, I didn't the episode!" Sage cried, disappointed. "Let me see that," Kiara said. Katie showed her the picture. "Hmmmm..." "Do you reconize who it is?" Dylan asked. Kiara nodded. "We need to get back to the Lookout, pronto!" Kiara said. "We need to watch Recipe for Disaster!" ************* Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures